Gundam06's mission
by Lena Yuy1
Summary: Serena finally reveal her true self.Now with the other five pilots her new mission is stop OZ at all cost.Will she lost her life in the end.What about darien and who is Selene pair with?YOU PICK.Wont have a happy ending unless ask for.R/R*on hold*
1.

Yes this is a gundam wing/sailormoon story.  
  
Gundam06 Mission  
  
All gundam pilots except for Trowa is 16  
Trowa is 17  
The scouts are 16  
the Outers are 17  
Hotaru is 14  
Setsuna is about 20  
Darien is 22  
did I skip anyone??  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena took out a piece of paper and started writing.  
  
Playing with my heart all day  
  
By Serena Moon  
  
On a cloudy night,  
Where have you been my prince?  
Riding in the meadow,  
Or loving another,  
Waiting for you all day,  
Never once did you came,  
Looking back on those days,  
You took me in your arms,  
Took me with you on your ridings.  
Thinking of the past,  
Forgetting the future,  
Playing with my heart all day.  
  
On a raining day,  
Where have you been my prince?  
Out in the rain far from me,  
Or at a lover's home,  
Thinking of you all day.  
Never once did you came,  
Looking back on those days,  
You took me in your lap and played with my hair,  
Tease me with names,  
Thinking of the past,  
Forgetting the future.  
Playing with my heart all day.  
  
On a sunny day,  
Where have you been my prince?  
Out buying flowers,  
Or laying in the meadow with a love,  
Thinking of you all day,  
Never once did you came,  
Looking back on those days,  
You pick me flowers,  
We went swimming in the meadow,  
Thinking of the past,  
Forgetting the future.  
Playing with my heart all day.  
  
Today you came,  
For days I haven't see you,  
You been away all day,  
Never once did you look at me,  
Saying you had business,  
With a knife you hid,  
You cut me open,  
Took my heart away from me,  
Smirking you took the heart and threw it away.  
Playing with my heart all day….  
  
Serena put her pencil down having nothing to write about anymore. Luna was napping thinking that Serena was reading comics. She was  
  
going to show those stupid scouts what she really is like. She smirk. They think she didn't know that Darien was with Raye most of the time.  
  
She also bet they thought she doesn't know about the plan to throw her out. They are going to pretend to get hurt by a monster and then attack  
  
her when she gets there. Oh she knew and she knew alot more then they think. She was studying collage level course rather then high school  
  
She had to act the whinny and ditzy type to get away. She sigh and turned off the light. She look around the room to make sure everything   
  
was in order and no one was looking at her. She took out her laptop and started typing in it. Her email pop up. She scan down the list of   
  
emails. Junk, junk, junk, junk, junk, Mission. She quickly open it up and quickly scan it.   
  
  
Selene,  
  
Your mission is finish. The Gundam pilots will come and pick you. Do not attack them. They will come today. You six will stay there   
  
together in your mansion and wait for OZ to attack. You know what to do from there. Oh and you might want to put more furniture in there.  
  
Dr. J  
  
She smirk. "It's about time I got rid of this stupid act," she mutter out loud. She put away her laptop her in bag for school and pack her  
  
homework. She went to bed. She quickly woke up at five in the morning and took a nice shower. She dried and comb her hair. She french  
  
braid it and put on her uniform. It was 5:47. She went downstairs and cook breakfast. Her parents came down 13 minutes later. "Serena,  
  
dear, you ok," her mother ask feeling her forehead. She smiled softly. She bow. "Thank you, you two. I will be leaving later today, thank   
  
you for everything you did for me," she said softly. Her mom cried while her father held her. "Can't you stay," your like our real daughter,"  
  
she said tearfully. Serena shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't, my mission is done," she said in monotone. "But I will be staying in my  
  
mansion," she continue. "You know which one right," she asked. They nodded. She hug them tightly. "Your the best parent anyone can ask  
  
for," she said. She continue to cook while her parents stare at her feeling proud for being able to adopt such a great child. She handed each  
  
of them a plate. "Can you give Luna to Amy for me," she ask. Her parents nodded. "I need to go pack a little bit," she said. She came back   
  
down at 6:45. "I'll pack the rest later," she said waving bye and walking out the door.   
  
She arrived at school at 7 am. She was the first one in the class minus the teacher. Mrs. H pinch herself when Serena came in. She was   
  
about to faint when Serena turned in her homework. "Here you go Mrs. H," Serena said handing in her homework. Mrs. H smiled and   
  
nodded. "I also changed my address and name," she said handing Mrs. H a piece of paper with her new address and name. She sat back   
  
down and took out her laptop. She hack into OZ and save any important news while leaving a nice message behind. 'Those are nice plans,'   
  
she typed. 'But you might want to change it a little bit,' she continue. She shut the laptop down when the kids started entering. They also   
  
almost faint when they saw Serena/Selene.   
  
"Class, I would like to introduce five new members," Mrs. H said pointing to the five that were standing in front of the room. She motion   
  
them to talk. "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell," he said winking at the girls. They giggled while Selene frown. "I'm Quatre Rabberba Winner, I'm   
  
please to meet you," he said. The class mutter. "Isn't he the wealthiest kid in the world," one kid whisper. "Heero Yuy," the next said in   
  
monotone. "Wufei Chang," the dark hair one answer. "Trowa Barton," the last one said quietly. "Since you boys are new here why don't   
  
you pick someone to show you around," she said. Almost everyone's hand went up but Heero answer for them. "Selene," he said. Mrs. H   
  
smiled. Why don't you boys find a place near her to sit then," she said. They nodded. The other just look shock. How many more surprise   
  
can happen they thought. "So you boys are the one then," she whisper to him. He nodded. Though out the day Selene stayed awake. In   
  
fact she knew the answer to all the problems. They followed her outside during lunch. "This is the weirdest group ever," she muttered. "Hey  
  
babe, don't look so down," Duo said trying to cheer her up. "Omae o korosu," she mutter while pointing a gun at him. "I'll just be leaving now,"   
  
he said backing away slowly. He quickly turned around and ran. She smirk. "Well at least we know he's afraid of someone," Wufei mutter.   
  
"Hn," Heero and Selene answer. Selene ignored the other student's looks and continue to talk to the G-boys. They sat   
  
around talking about the mission and stuff. Then they all walk back to class together when the bell rang. The rest of the day was same.   
  
Well almost except for the fact people still thought they were dreaming since Selene was still good at school and playing attention. They took   
  
Quatre's car and drove to Selene's house together and continue to ignored her other friends. Her father still consider her his daughter and   
  
was glaring daggers at all the boys. Most of them stayed out of his way while her mother took him away from them. They all went into   
  
her room and lock Luna out.   
  
The G-boys and her all wince when they saw her room. It was pink, with stuff bunnies and stupid toys. She grabbed her money, pack her   
  
clothes, and whatever she needed. The boys grabbed the bags and they went to say good-bye to her parents. She hugged them. "Remember   
  
to visit me sometimes," she said to her parents. They nodded and try not to cry. Her mother held Luna. "Now behave Luna, and I might visit   
  
you some day," she said petting the cat. They waved and got into the car. Selene gave Heero the direction and they left for the mansion.  
  
The luggage arrived already for the gundam pilots. They each grabbed a room. Selene grabbed a silver one, while Heero grabbed a blue one,  
  
Wufei grabbed a red one, Trowa and Quatre each grabbed a peach one, and Duo grabbed a black one. They took their own stuff and un-pack.  
  
Selene decorated hers in silver. Almost everything in there were silver. The only non-silver thing was a laptop, carpet, lamps, and accessories.  
  
The Heero decorated his in blue and red. Blue bed, dresser, desk, bookshelf, and curtain. He had red chairs, lamps, carpet, and accessories was  
  
just any color.  
  
Wufei decorated his in silver and red. He had a red bed, dresser, desk, bookshelf, and curtain. He had silver lamps, carpet, chairs, and like the  
  
others his accessories were just normal colors. Trowa and Quatre didn't decorate their room. Instead it was filled with wood things and maybe  
  
metal, and plastic. Duo's room was black and maybe some other colors for the accessories. They each laid tired in their room after decorating   
  
it. They fell asleep. They woke up the next day around 7:35. They got cleaned up and went downstairs. They had no school that day since it  
  
was the weekend. Selene cooked for them and went back to their room to finish packing. Quatre was the first one done and went downstairs  
  
waiting for them. Soon the others joined him. "Do you guys want to come with me to go buy a car," Selene asked them," They nodded and took  
  
Quatre's car and left.(Ok just a thing they each have unlimited amount of money ok?? well almost unlimited amount) they all brought a car  
  
except for Quatre. Selene got a Silver one, Duo got a black one, Trowa got a white one, Wufei got a red one, and Heero got a blue one. They  
  
then went to the mall to get some more stuff as Selene said they needed. They had to buy a tv, washing machine, dryer, more clothing  
  
for Selene since she despise the ones she had, two regular computer, piano, tables, coffee table, more chairs, fans, air condition, air freshener,  
  
stereo, weapons and cameras. They then went to eat a late lunch and went home. They unpack whatever they could and waited for the rest  
  
to come the next day. I really hate shopping now," Selene said moaning. They nodded. At least we got most of the stuff already so we didn't  
  
have to buy those," Quatre said trying to cheer the others up. They nodded too. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed early.  
  
Selene's fake family came the next day and cook breakfast for all of them. They ate together and laugh at jokes. The equipment came later  
  
that day and the family stayed to help them move it. Everything was in place later that day except for the piano. They end up having Duo,  
  
Wufei, and her dad at the top. While Heero, Quatre, and Trowa at the end pushing it up. They switch off whenever someone got tired. They  
  
finally got the piano up an hour later. They label the art room, music room, Heero's room, Trowa's room, Quatre's room, Wufei's room, Duo's  
  
room, the washing room, and the guest rooms. They finally finish moving around seven at night. Her parents and brother stayed the night.  
  
They woke up around six and ate breakfast together. They took Heero's car to school. The kids look surprise at the car since it was rare that  
  
a kid who was in high school got a car. The three scouts looked at each other wondering who was it. They all gasped when the five new  
  
students step out along with Serena or Selene as people now called her. "What happen to the Serena we know," Amy asked. Serena over  
  
heard her. She smirk. "She was never real, just a act to make sure no one suspect me," Selena answer. "Oh and it's Selene. Serena was  
  
never real, oh and I won't help you fight no more so you might want to change your plans about killing me and if you don't mind when you guys  
  
see Darien today tell him it's over since he want to cheat on me like that for a slut like Raye," Selene said smirking as the jaws of her three   
  
'friends' drop. "How..," Amy stutter. "Like I said it was all a act," Selene answer walking away with the pilots. "Oh and if I were you I wouldn't  
  
go to my 'parent's house, since I moved out," she yelled back. "What was that about," Duo ask. "Something," Selene answer back. "I'll tell  
  
you guys later," she said sighing. They nodded. At lunch the six met under the trees. "How about now," Duo asked again still thinking about  
  
the conversation. "Too many people," she answer. "Later when we get home," she continue. Duo nodded and they watch him eat his food  
  
like it was the end of the world. Selene sigh. When will he change. She grab his hand when it shot out for more food. "Hey," Duo said pouting.  
  
"If you don't eat slower like a gentleman I won't let you eat," she warned. Dou pout while the other grin wanting to see what happen. She let  
  
go of his hand and he took slow bits. Whenever he tried to eat fast Selene would hit his hand. When the bell rang Duo sigh in relief and walk  
  
to the classroom with the others.  
  
  
  
Ok that was a stupid. but still review. The poem is mine I just thought it would go good with Serena and Darien don't you think so tell me   
  
what you guys thought. but at least it's pretty long...... 


	2. notes please read

Hey people. I will take all your ideas. Won't you like that?? OH and the reason why they got soooooo much money is because well they get  
  
paid for every mission they get. The worser the mission the more money they make. But instead of giving them the money they put it in a bank  
  
for the pilots. Selene was trained since a kid too so she also got alot of money. The only reason why Quatre is the richest is because one,  
  
his parents is rich and two he takes mission so that adds up to alot of money and why hes the richest kid of the earth. I'll see what I can do   
  
with raye getting beat up by Serena/Selene.  
  
Eh....have Heero beat Darien up is a little harder since they don't know each other. But I'll see what I can do. I'll make all five boys fall  
  
in love with her for now. But pleaseeeeeee vote!!!!!! how am I suppose to finish if you don't help me?? and thanks for those who gave me  
  
suggestions.  
  
Lena  
  
P.S  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE POEM AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. I WROTE IT MYSELF AND I WANT  
  
TO SEE IF IT WAS GOOD. I WROTE IT A LONG TIME AGO AND DECIDED TO USE IT SINCE IT WOULD GO GOOD WITH  
  
DARIEN CHEATING ON SELENE. 


	3. 

heh I'm back. I'm sorry if i was kinda harsh to Duo heh. I didn't notice. my bad. BUT WARNING PEOPLE!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS  
  
ALOT OF CUSSING. SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. NOW DON'T FLAME ME FOR THE WORDS SINCE COME ON  
  
WHEN IS THERE A FIGHT WITH NO BAD WORDS RIGHT? OH AND IT'S NOT CENSER. SO READ ON IF YOU DARE.  
  
*last time*  
  
Whenever he tried to eat fast Selene would hit his hand. When the bell rang Duo sigh in relief and walk  
  
to the classroom with the others.  
  
*now*  
  
They made it before the bell rang. Mrs. H. smiled. "Class tomorrow we will start mythology where we will have a essay with every student  
  
as a god or goddess," she said happily. The class groan. "It will be a big part of your grade," she continue. The class groan louder. The  
  
rest of the day past went past like a breeze. They stayed in the library together. "No," Selene whisper. "We can not do that to OZ without  
  
knowing how they are planning first," she said stubbornly. "Well we can't just wait here till they attack can we," Wufei whisper back. "No,  
  
but we can be prepare when they do attack," she answer back. He sigh. They been arguing for the last half an hour. "Maybe we should   
  
do this at home," Quatre cut in. They both nodded and walk towards the car together. Wufei on one end and Selene on the other with the  
  
other boys in between. They sigh, when will those two stop annoying each other most of them thought. They all stop when they notice the  
  
scouts stood between them and the car.   
  
Selene narrowed her eyes. "Get away from me you slut," she said to Raye. Raye frowned but put her smile back up. "Aw you don't   
  
mean that do you my dear," she ask. Selene got even more annoyed. "Oh hell yeah I do," she answer. "But I brought you your boyfriend,"   
  
she said pointing to Darien. The other pilots frowned now. "I dump him when you two started cheating behind me," she said. "What do you   
  
mean cheat bitch," Raye asked. "I mean when you boy started fucking each other behind my back," she yelled.(ok that was harsh...really  
  
harsh sorry about that but I need to get Selene mad and Raye so they can start that fight Nicole wanted heh) Darien push Raye away. "But  
  
darling what about our daughter," he ask sweetly. Selene grinned. "She just won't be born with a father like you," Selene shot back. Darien  
  
frown. "But then again she might not be my baby if she has a father like you," Selene continue. "But then again you she might be Raye's since  
  
she was the one you fucked," Selene said sweetly. Raye launch at her. "Fuck you bitch," she snarl. Selene moved. She tisked. "It's not good  
  
to cuss like that," she said sweetly. Raye punched. Selene grabbed the arm. She twist it behind her back. "Didn't I tell the scouts to tell you  
  
that the Serena you know was just a act," she said. "I doubt it. I mean come on, you, smart, un-ditzy and also not a whinny bitch? I really  
  
doubt it," Raye said smirking. Selene just smile. "Then don't tell me that I didn't tell you so," she said. She high kick Raye. Raye blocked.   
  
"Pretty good slut," Selene said. "Girls can we not fight here near the cars at least," Quatre beg. Selene shook her head no. "I'm going to   
  
show her here and now," she said. Selene fake a right punch and did a left punch instead. She caught Raye in the cheekbone. Raye growled  
  
and started punching. Selene just smiled and block. "Is that the best you can do bitch," she ask. Raye just continue to punch and Selene block.  
  
Selene yawned. "Time to end this shit," she mutter. Her hand shot out and punch Raye in the jaw and she sweep kick and Raye fell onto the  
  
floor. Raye slowly got up with the help of the scouts. Selene just smirk. "Come back for a rematch when you improve," she said.   
  
"Do you mind if I drove Heero," Selene ask. "Hnn," he answer handing her the keys. She smile. "Everyone in the car and lets go grab pizza I'm   
  
paying," she said to the boys. Duo grinned. "Is this a sorry for how you treated me at lunch babe," he ask. "Nope," she answer. Duo pout. "I  
  
feel sorry for you boys," Darien said smirking. "Serena can drive nor does she have money since she spend all of it on food and games," he said  
  
smiling. Selene sigh. "It's Selene," she said. "Or is that too much for your brain jackass," she said. She flipped him off and got in the car.   
  
Duo, Heero, and Quatre stayed where they were. "I didn't mention that Selene owns her own mansion and brought all the furnitures in there,"  
  
did I," Duo said to Quatre and Heero. They shook their head and smirk when the jaws on the scouts drop. "Oh and don't even go near my  
  
parents house because I don't live there anymore," Selene yelled out from the car. "And get your ass into the car Duo, Heero, and Quatre,"  
  
she continue. They nodded and quickly got in. The scouts watch as Selene drove off. The jaws continue to stay down. "How the heck did  
  
she learn how to drive," Darien mutter. "Wow she drives better then Darien right here," Mina said. "And she sure has some cute boys with  
  
her. Too bad I don't know what they see her in," Lita said. The others nodded. They help Raye home and went to their own homes.  
  
Selene and the pilots arrive home around seven. "Now can you tell us what that was all about," Duo ask. She nodded. They spread around  
  
the living room leaving the couch to Selene. "It started when I was little. I was only two when my family died. I remember how but Dr. J  
  
found me and took me in. He kept me hidden in a room where he trained me and took away my humanity. I killed my first man when I was  
  
five. I learned how to control a gundam when I was seven. And then I finally destroy my own base when I was eight. Dr. J found out that  
  
they are going to lunch a huge attack here so he send me here to wait for the attacks while you boys went on other missions. I was suppose  
  
to stay here and warn Dr. J when the attacks came so he can send you boys here to help me. Then he put me up for adoption. I was then  
  
adopted into my current family. They treated my like their own. It was going great till one day when I was 14. I was running late again like  
  
I was suppose to and found this kitty being hurt by these bullies. I was able to save her and then I saw this bandage on her. I took it off and  
  
saw a crescent moon on her forehead. My mind just betrayed me and I ran to school. I saw the cat again in my room. I'm suppose to be  
  
Sailor moon champion of justice. So I end up being sailormoon and I found the other four scouts who were suppose to protect me. After   
  
fighting years by their side they finally got tired of me and then planned to attack me. Then Dr. J emailed me saying I can drop my act and  
  
act my true self. And then from there you know what happen," she said. They nodded. "Wow," Duo finally said. The others nodded.   
  
Selene finally took that time to really looked at them all.   
  
Duo was about 5'6 with blue eyes and a long brown braid. He probably weigh about 156 lbs. Quatre was about 5'6 with blue eyes and blond   
  
hair. He weigh about 150 lbs. Wufei was about 5'7 with black eyes and black hair in a tight ponytail. He seem to weigh about 152 lbs.   
  
Heero look to be about 5'6 with blue eyes and messy brown hair. He look like he weigh about 150 lbs. Trowa look to be about 5'8 with   
  
green eyes and brown hair covering one eye. He weigh about 159 lbs. She look at her own hair. It was rare. She had silver blond hair   
  
that was in her french braid. She has blue eyes and weigh about 146 lbs. She was only 5'5. She got and stretch. She got out her homework   
  
and worked on it leaving the pilots to do whatever they want. She finish 15 minute later. "Homework is getting easier and easier everyday,"   
  
she mutter. "I'm going to take a shower," she said getting up. She took a nice hot shower and left her hair down. She left it wet and change   
  
into her t-shirt and shorts. She pick up a comb and comb her hair. She went downstairs to join the others who had already finish their shower   
  
and were watching tv.   
  
"Wrong," she mutter. Three were watching while two were playing tag with a braid and a katana. She took her gun and shot at Duo's head  
  
missing his neck by 3 centimeter. He froze and Wufei bumped into him. She smirk. "Stupid Maxwell," he mutter. "Why did you stop all of a   
  
sudden," he grumble getting up. "Man Wu-man your heavy," Duo said rubbing his back. "Shut up," Wufei said getting annoyed. "And how   
  
many times did I tell you not to call me Wu-man. It's Wufei!! W U F E I," he yelled. "Fine, fine, Wufei," Duo mutter. The others sigh.   
  
"Well I'm going to bed," Quatre said getting up from the couch he shared with Heero. "Night everyone," Quatre said. He hug Selene goodnight   
  
and walked upstairs. She ignored the hug and glared at Duo where he was grinning slyly at the two of them. Quatre notice the look and blush   
  
and hurried to his room. Duo grinned even more. She sigh. "When will you grow up," she mutter.  
  
"Night you four too," Trowa said getting up a couple of minute later. "Are you going to join your boyfriend," Duo ask still grinning. Trowa took  
  
Selene's gun on the table and shot at the wall next to him. Duo shut up but continue to grin. Selene glared. "Great now I got two holes to  
  
repair," she mutter.   
  
"Hn," Heero answer. "Hnn," she shot back. "Hnn," he continue. "Hn," she answer. Duo look between the two lost. "Hey Wu-man do you  
  
understood what they were saying," he asked. Wufei frowned. "I'll let that one past," he mutter. "Heero said, 'too bad for you,' then Selene   
  
said, 'shut up,' then Heero said, 'why should I,' finally Selene said, 'because your getting annoying,'," Wufei answer. Duo grinned. "Thanks," he  
  
said. "Whatever," Wufei answer. "I understand Heero sometimes but not all the time," Duo continue. "Night," Selene mutter going upstairs.  
  
"Aww aren't we going to get a hug like Quatre got," Duo asked. Selene took up her gun and shot the wall 1 centimeter away from his braid  
  
this time. Duo whimper and held onto his braid. The others smirk. "Now three holes," Selene mutter. The other three went to their own room  
  
after Selene left.  
  
*Selene's dream*  
  
"You can't run away forever princess," a voice said laughing. Selene look around. She was in a chamber with chains. Rust and blood stank  
  
the room. "You can try but you will never be able to run away from me," it continue. Suddenly hands grab her and she woke up.  
  
*Bedroom*  
  
She woke up sweaty. "3:13," she mutter. She got up and took a nice long shower letting the water wash away her worries and tension. She  
  
french braid her hair again and went downstairs. She watch the news till 4:47. She got up and cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. When  
  
she finish she cooked lunch for all of them to take to school. The pilots came down around six each following the smell of food. Duo ate his  
  
breakfast in a hurry while the others took their time. Selene sigh. "I know it was too good to be true," she mutter looking at Duo eating. They  
  
all put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while Selene handed them out their lunch. They thank her and took her car to school. "Class did  
  
you guys remember about the mythology we will have today," Mrs. H said smiling. The class nodded. Who can forget about a big essay.  
  
"Good," she said. She handed them each a list on the gods and goddess. "I'm going to read the names of the partner you will have till we finish  
  
mythology," she said. "Then I want you and your partner to pick a god and goddess you like," she continue. "And after that we will decide which  
  
person will get to keep their god and which will have to change. But first let me call off the partners," she said taking out her list. "Brian and  
  
Cassie, Travis and Amanda, Heero and Selene, Jason and Sonia, Amy and Trowa, Shane and Jessica, John and Jenny, Lita and Duo, Nick and   
  
Sumer, Wufei and Katie, and last but not least, Quatre and Mina."  
  
"Now get with your partners and pick a god and goddess. You got half an hour," she said. Duo tried to smile at Lita but failed. He scan down  
  
the list. "I want to be Hades," he said. "I got Athena," she said. "Why do you hang out with that bitch when you can hang out with me," she asked.  
  
"I mean come on your cute. You deserve better then that," she said batting her eyes. Duo frowned. "Because she's my friend and your not," he  
  
answer. He lean back in his chair and look at Quatre to see how he was doing.  
  
Quatre tried to be nice and still avoid the girl at the same time. "I want to be Apollo," he said. "What about you," he continue trying to be nice.  
  
Mina didn't seem in notice. She was off in dreamland thinking about how to ask the guy out and what she will do with him before the end of  
  
the week. She smirk. "Huh," she asked. "Oh I want to be Aphrodite," she answer. "Do you want to ditch Selene and go to the movies with me  
  
tonight," she asked. He frowned. "No," he answer and look the other way.  
  
Trowa was annoyed. He was stuck with one of the girls who wanted to hurt one of the closest friend he has. So he didn't admitted it but she  
  
was a sweet girl when she wants to be and she was also the only other girl he talked to other then his sister. He frowned. "I'm going to be  
  
Apollo.(Oh noooo we have two Apollo now heheheh) Amy sigh. She notice the frown on his face. "I'll be Amphritrite," she said quietly. He  
  
nodded and look to see how his other friends are doing.  
  
Wufei was annoyed too. He was stuck with a onna, a weak onna. He frowned. He was interrupt by her saying something. He blinked. "What,"  
  
he asked. She sigh. "I said I'm going to be Demeter, how about you," she repeated. "I'm going to be Hephaestus." He looked at Heero and  
  
Selene.  
  
Heero was pretty lucky. He got Selene as a partner and not some other onna or those stupid scouts. "I'm going to be Artemis," Selene said.  
  
"You," she asked. "Ares," he answer. She nodded. She frown as she glance around the room. The pilots were trying to stay away from the  
  
scouts while some of them flirt with them.   
  
"Class the half an hour is up," Mrs. H said interrupting. "Now lets find out who is who," she said looking at the list. "Who is going to be  
  
Aphrodite," Mrs. H ask looking around the room. Mina raised her hand. She wrote it down. "Who wants to be Apollo," she asked. Three  
  
people raised their hand. "Trowa, Quatre, and Nick," she mutter writing it down. "Ares," she asked. Heero and Shane raise their hand. She  
  
wrote that down. "Artemis," she asked. Selene raised her hand. "Athena," she asked. Lita raised her hand. "Amphitrite," she asked. Amy raised  
  
her hand. "Demeter," she asked. Katie and Jenny raised their hand. "Asclepius," she continue. No one raised their hand. "Dinoysus," she  
  
continue. Brian raised their hand. "Hades," she asked. Duo raised his hand grinning. "Hebe." Amanda raised her hand. "Helios," Jason   
  
raised his. "Hephacstus," John, Wufei and Travis raised their hand. "Hera," Jessica raised her hand. "Hermes," she said looking around.   
  
No one raised their hand. "Hestia," she said. "Cassie raised her hand. "Eros," she asked. No one raised their hand. "Zeus," she called out.   
  
No one raised their hand. "Poseidon," she asked. No one raised their hand. "Ilithyia," Mrs. H said looking around. Sumer raised her hand.  
  
"Mnemosyne," Mrs. H called out. Sonia raised her hand. "Iris," she said looking around the room. No one raised their hand. "Nemesis," she  
  
called. No one raised their hand again. "How about Poseidon," she asked. No one raised their hand. "So that's everyone," she asked looking  
  
down her listed. They nodded. "Ok now we change some people since there's more then one person who wanted that part," she said looking  
  
at her list. "Come up here people who wanted to be Apollo," Mrs. H called. Trowa, Quatre, and Nick stood in front of the room. "I'm going  
  
to pick a number from 1-10. The person who comes the closest to the number will get the god," she said. "6," Quatre said. "3," Trowa said  
  
quietly. "8," Nick said. "Quatre got it," Mrs. H said. "What god do you two want instead," she asked. "I'll get Asclepius," Trowa said looking  
  
at the list. "And I'll get Hermes," Nick answer. "Ok why don't the kids who want Ares come on up," she said. "8," Shane said. "4," Heero  
  
mutter. "Heero got it, why don't you pick someone else Shane," Mrs. H said handing him the list again. "I'll take Poseidon," he said handing  
  
her back the list. "Demeter," Mrs. H called. "I pick 9," Katie said. "5," Jenny answer. "Jenny got it, what do you want instead Katie," Mrs.  
  
H asked handing her the list. "Nemesis," she said handing it back. "Ok, Hephacstus come on up," Mrs. H said. "2," John answer. "4," Wufei  
  
said. "I'll take 7," Travis said. "Wufei got it, what do you two want," Mrs. H asked. "I'll take Zeus," Travis said looking at the list. "And I'll  
  
get Eros," John answer. "Ok class now that we are done with that next part of the Essay is to describe your character and what they did to  
  
be known now days," Mrs. H said. "And then after that if we have time we can do a play using each god and goddess we have to make up  
  
our own play about them," she said smiling. The class cheered. "Well you have the rest of the day to help your partners out with this," she said  
  
going back to her seat.   
  
  
I'm ending there. Reveiw please. I would like another 10 before continuing. Thank you for reading it but please tell me how was the poem  
  
if you like it I might put another one in there if not then I'm not going to do anymore YEAH!!!! this chapter is the longest chapter I ever wrote 


	4. 

hi!!!!!!!I'm back. And heres the next chapter. *pouts* you guys take too long to review *sniffs* I guess I'm not worth it then. Heres your next  
  
chapter. Oh and forget aobut the 10 review. Since no one is going to review me.  
  
*last time*  
  
"Well you have the rest of the day to help your partners out with this," she said going back to her seat.   
  
*now*  
  
She sat across from Heero ignoring him and working on her essay. So far it was ok with all information she found which wasn't that much.  
  
She look around the room at her other roommates. Quatre was ignoring his partner and working on his work every once in a while he would  
  
shake his head seeing that Mina was still daydreaming. Wufei and Katie was doing fine together but every once in a while one or the other  
  
would get mad. Lita was hitting and flirting with Duo while he just ignored her (Which is a first I tell you a first!!)and had his head level with  
  
his work. Trowa and Amy were doing fine together. They work quietly together yet neither of them talk to each other. She sigh. She just  
  
ruined their friendship with the scouts if they ever could have one she thought.(Heero will kinda be weird) "You ok," Heero asked. "Yeah,"  
  
Selene said. "Just thinking about the scouts and the pilots," she said answering. "Why," he asked. "Well I just felt that if I didn't tell you guys  
  
about what happen then you guys just might be friends. Maybe even more," she said sighing again. "It's not your fault," he said. "They can  
  
still be friends with the scouts. But they choose not to," Heero continue. The bell rang letting the kids out. Selene waited outside for the other  
  
pilots. "Hi," she said. Duo and Quatre smiled at her while Trowa and Wufei nodded. Heero just stayed in perfect soldier mode. They  
  
walked out together and sat under the trees for shade. Selene looked up and frown when the three scouts stood there in front of her. They all  
  
got up. "No need to worry, I'm just here to ask Quatre to go on a date with me," Mina said smirking. Quatre frown. Hadn't this girl been  
  
paying attention Quatre thought. He had been trying to get away with her. He sigh. "I'm sorry Mina but I have to decline," Quatre said politely.  
  
She frowned. "If the only reason why you said no is because you have a crush on Selene right here then just say it," Mina mutter. Quatre frown  
  
even more. "Who said I have a crush on her," he asked. "She's my friend so if you don't mind leave please," Quatre said not as polite. "Fine,"  
  
she said pouting. "If you say so," Mina said leaving making sure that Quatre saw her hips moving back and forth seductively as she moved. He  
  
shudder. "She is not cute," he mutter. Duo burst out laughing. "Too bad she didn't hear you," Duo said laughing. Quatre blushed. "It's true,"  
  
he said defensive. "I know," Duo answer patting him on the back. "It's ok though," he continue. The others still sat around and the group was   
  
quiet the rest of the lunch, thinking, hacking, and whatever.   
  
The rest of the day was spent on working with the partner on the essay. "Remember the essay will be due Tuesday. Which only gives you tonight,  
  
tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow to finish," Mrs. H warned at the end of the class. "Lets just go home, I'm tired," Duo said yawning.   
  
"Let's go home then," Quatre said getting into the car. Selene nodded. "Oh and if you boys aren't busy tomorrow lets spend the weekend at the  
  
beach," Selene said. "Sure, but where," Quatre asked. "I don't have a house near the beach," he said thinking. "We don't either," Duo said. "Well I do,"   
  
Selene said. "It might be a little dirty though," she said thinking of the house. "I haven't cleaned it for a while," she said. "That's ok, we can   
  
clean it tomorrow," Duo said jumping up and down in the car. "Fine then pack whatever you need for tomorrow because we're leaving in the   
  
morning," Selene said. They nod. "We go shopping for food in the morning," Selene said reading Duo's thoughts. He grinned. The house was   
  
quiet that night if they didn't count the yells that came from Wufei's room and Duo's. Selene woke up all the pilots after she cooked breakfast at 6   
  
in the morning. "Hn," Heero said in monotone.("Did you have to wake us up that early," Heero said in monotone is what he was saying now   
  
continuing with the story) "Yes," she said.   
  
They put everything in Selene's car and Wufei's. "Follow me," Selene yelled out the window to Wufei. He nodded. "Men this is boring," Duo complain   
  
in the car. Quatre just sigh while Wufei ignored him and follow Selene. "Can't you people at least talk," Duo grumble. "No," Wufei said annoyed.  
  
"Aw, why do you have to ruin everything Wu-man," Duo whine. Wufei saw red. Quatre quickly took over the driving when Wufei jumped the  
  
seat and started attacking Duo. Quatre honk to Selene. They all pull over. Selene glared in the car. The two who still didn't know that they had  
  
stop were messing around in the car. Selene shot the pole to her right. Wufei and Duo stop and shrank at the glared they were receiving from her. "My  
  
car now Duo," she mutter. "Trowa with Quatre and Wufei," she said pointing. Trowa nodded and got in the car. They got back on the road  
  
and Duo was quiet for a little part of the trip. But being Duo as he was he just couldn't be quiet for long as the others had hope. "Are we   
  
there yet," he whine to the two soldiers. "No," Selene said in monotone.(Ok, for those of you who are getting mess up with Selene being a perfect   
  
soldier or not. Yes she is. She just talk more sometimes. She has two personalities. One perfect soldier the other is almost a regular kid but not quite.)  
  
"When are we going to be there then," he said continue to whine. "Omae o korosu," Heero answer pointing the gun at both of them.(Ok. I'm not  
  
going around saying monotone all the time. So they both are talking in monotone unless I say so) Selene sway to the left causing the two to lose   
  
their balance and fall to the seat. Heero caught his balance in time was able to stay over the seat facing Duo. He glared at Selene who ignored   
  
him. "Thank you so much Selene," Duo said grinning. "Hn," she said. "Just wait to kill him when we arrive to the beach," she mutter to Heero.  
  
He nod ever so slightly. They arrived at the market some time later. "Lets just grab whatever we need to survived for a couple of days," she  
  
said. "And enough to keep Duo full," she continue.  
  
*One hour later...*  
  
"Don't you think that's enough," Quatre said nervously looking at all the food Duo wanted. "Well I'm not sure which is better so I just go them,"  
  
both," he said laughing nervously at the two items. "What about the other.....157 items," Wufei said counting. "Well I'm a growing boy I need  
  
food," he said rubbing his stomach. "Yeah a boy who can turn a rich man into a poor man by hoe much he's eating," Trowa mutter. Duo pout.  
  
"I don't eat that much," he said.(Sorry for Duo bashing right here but he's soooo adorable when hes being tease heh) "Lets just go," Heero answer.  
  
Selene nodded. She paid for the stuff and they stuff it in Wufei's car. "Quatre, you're riding with us so we can fit all the food," she said. "Why  
  
not put some of them in your car," Duo asked. "So you can't start eating already," she answer back. "Fine, fine," he mutter. "The beach is about  
  
15 minutes away from here," Selene said. "Just follow me," she continue. The two boys nodded. Duo just sat and stare out the window looking  
  
at the sky and around him.   
  
They arrived at the beach 14 minute later. She stop in front of the house that was about a mile from the entrance to the beach. Selene got   
  
out the car and open the door with a key she hid on a necklace. She look surprise. The other pilots look over her shoulder. "I thought you   
  
said no one lives here," Quatre said looking at the clean room. "I guess my sister does come here after all," she mutter. "Huh," Duo asked. "I  
  
said my sister did come here after all," she said louder. "Sister," he asked. "How old, is she cute like you, does she have your emotion," Duo  
  
asked happily. "She only comes here when she's free and her guards clean up for me," Selene mutter. "She's 3, she's adorable, and no she doesn't   
  
have my emotions or lack of emotions," she answer. "3," Quatre asked. "Then how is it safe for her to go around here like that," he asked.  
  
She has some guards. "I'm not letting my sister live by herself," she said annoyed. "That reminds me. I need to talk to her," she said stepping into  
  
the cleaned house. "You guys unload while I call her," she yelled at them. The pilots shrug and did as she asked. The restock the fridge leaving  
  
the things they brought with them in the living room. Selene was still on the phone. "Yes, you can come back to the mansion now, but right now  
  
just get to the beach and you can give your guards a vacation until they are needed again," she paused. "Oh course come right away, I have some  
  
people I want you to meet," she paused again. "Ok as soon as you finish packing up. "Two hours," Selene ask surprised. "Did you buy more  
  
stuff," she asked. "Fine, just be careful on your way here," she paused again. "Ok Serry, I miss you too. I'll see you in about two hours. Bye  
  
dear," Selene said hanging up. "Serry," Duo asked. "Her name," he continue. "Nickname," she answer. "Real name is Serenity but right now,  
  
Serry," she said.   
  
She look at the living room and frown. "Here let me show you your rooms so you can unpack in there," she said. She took her stuff and went  
  
upstairs. The others follow her example. "Here's Heero," she said nodding at a door. He nodded and dropped the stuff and which who's room  
  
was who's. "That's Duo's, Trowa's, Wufei's, and Quatre's," she said pointing to each room. "And that's mine," she said pointing to the room   
  
across from Heero. "And that's my sister," she said pointing to the one next to her. They nodded and went into their room. Each room was   
  
decorate the same. White walls, with a queen size bed and a desk. Also each room has a walk in closest, a bookshelf, and a balcony looking   
  
over the ocean. She unpack her stuff and place the homework she had to do on her desk. She change in one of the 4 bathrooms upstairs.   
  
She came out wearing a bikini and t-shirt. She took down her hair and combed out the tangles she got. She then left the bathroom. She   
  
went downstairs to get a snack. She watch tv while she ate. The others came down sometime later. "Come on lets go take a dip," Duo said jumping   
  
up and down. Quatre smile and nodded. Trowa nodded his head slightly. "Hn," Heero answer sitting down on the sofa watching the news.   
  
"Aw come on," Let's all go and have fun," he whine. "Will you shut up if I go Maxwell," Wufei grumble," Duo smile. "If you come and so   
  
does Selene and Heero," he said. "I will all of you alone for the rest of the day," he said. The pilots widen their eyes while Selene just ignored  
  
them all. "Aw come on Selene, I'll leave you alone," Duo beg. "I'll just lock my door so you can annoy me later," she mutter back. He pout.   
  
The other nodded to each other and on the count of three the four pilots lift Selene up and walked towards the door. "Let me down," she yelled.  
  
"No, if taking you to the beach mean no Duo for the rest of the day I rather pick you up and carry you there," Wufei answer back at her. "No,"  
  
she yelled. They finally got outside and the few people that were already there stared at them. They neared the water and Selene screamed  
  
even louder. "Don't get me wet, don't get me wet," she screamed. They threw her into the pool. She screamed blood murder. But then she  
  
didn't come up till after a minute pass the others were getting worried. She re-surface coughing. She cussed on all 10 languages she know.  
  
Quatre blushed. Soon the others joined in blushing except for Heero who was just standing there annoyed. She finally stopped after 15 minutes  
  
later. She glared. "Didn't I tell you not to get me wet," she asked annoyed. Duo and Quatre smile innocently. "I didn't hear that did you Quatre,"  
  
Duo asked backing away. Quatre also shook his head and back away also. "If you gave me a chance you would have KNOWN I don't like  
  
swimming period," she said annoyed. "Oopies," Duo said backing behind Wufei. "And if you have known I didn't like swimming you would  
  
have known I didn't know how to SWIM," she screamed at them losing her temper. "Uh oh," Wufei mutter backing up also. The others also  
  
back away not wanting to mess with a piss off perfect soldier. She chased them around the beach while Heero disappear somewhere a while ago.   
  
Selene blinked when something wrapped their arms around her. She froze and stare down at the little adorable girl holding onto her.  
  
"I miss you sistah," she said crying. Selene picked up the little girl and held onto her. "I miss you too Serry," she said kissing the little girl's cheek.  
  
The pilots stop and stare at the girl who just stop chasing them. "Aw," Duo and Quatre said at the same time staring at the little girl holding onto  
  
Selene. "Let's go inside," Selene said carrying the girl while the other pilots follow behind her. They found Heero on the couch with his laptop.  
  
"Serry, I want you to meet Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Heero," she said pointing to the boys around the room. "Aw, aren't you adorable,"  
  
Quatre said. "May I," he asked pointing to Serry. She handed her sister to him to carry. The other two boys surround the little girl, and she  
  
smile sweetly to them all. Heero got off his laptop and stared at the little girl who was innocently playing with Quatre and Duo. "She's really  
  
special, she can charm whoever she wants," Selene said watching the little girl playing. Heero nodded. Serry looked up and smiled at Wufei,  
  
and Heero. "Can Mr. Heerro, Mr. Wofai, Mr. Troywan, Mr. Qatren, and Mr. Duuo go outside and play with me," Serry asked sweetly. Selene  
  
nodded. "That is if they want to," Selene answer back smiling. They all nodded even Wufei and Heero. They took turn carrying Serry around.  
  
Selene just sat under the trees and watch the six had the most fun together. She smile softly. "Why aren't you joining them," Heero asked sitting  
  
down next to her. "I rather watch," Selene answer back. "Hn," he mutter. Serry ran up to the two under the shade some time later. "I'm hungry,"  
  
she said pouting. Selene giggle and picked her up. "Lets go inside and I'll cook she said to the other five. They nodded. "Why don't you boys  
  
dry off," Selene said. "Here Heero can you help her dry off and into another pair of clothing in her room," She asked handing the girl to Heero  
  
to carry. He nodded. "Make sure you all take a shower too," she called after them.   
  
She sigh and cook one of her best dishes and also Serry's favorite. They finish about half an hour later. "Yummy," Serry said behind Selene.  
  
"Is the food ready yet sistah," the little angel asked. "Almost," she answer. "Why don't you find Heero and make him help you set the table,"  
  
she asked. Serry nodded and went to find Mr. Heerro. She brought him back a couple of minutes later having a hard time dragging him. Serry   
  
smile sweety at Selene. "See sistah, I got Mr. Heerro," Serry said sweetly. Selene smile. "Yes and will Mr. Heerro help little Serry set the   
  
table," Selene asked teasing Heero. "Hn," he answer. Selene nodded. The others came down a couple of minutes later saying hi to the cute   
  
girl except for Wufei and Duo. A scream was heard and Serry hid in Selene's arm. Duo ran down the stairs screaming again. Quatre stood   
  
in front of Duo pointing to Serry who was hiding in Selene's arm scared. Wufei and Duo both looked guilty at making the girl scared. "It's ok   
  
Serry, it's just Duo messing around," Selene said comforting the girl. Selene set her down. "What did Duo do this time," Selene asked. "He   
  
painted my room pink and posted up pictures of Sally, Noin, Dorothy, and Relina in my room putting a heart around each saying I love them,"   
  
Wufei said wishing his hands were around a certain braided boy's neck. "Hey it's nothing you can't get rid of," Duo said smiling. Wufei  
  
glared. "Just forget about it for now and eat," Selene said pointing to the food on the table enough to feed 4 Duos. Duo grinned. "Finally enough  
  
food to feed me and the others," he said grinning. The other sigh. "Your the one who pig out," Wufei said. Duo pout. "Aw, Wufei you don't  
  
have to be so mean to me," Duo answer. "Wow, a lot of food sistah," she said sitting down. Selene sat down next to her and help her eat. They  
  
finish sometime later with plenty of left over. "Wow, one meal that Duo can't finish," Wufei said sarcastically. "Whatever Wu-man," Duo said leaning  
  
back on his chair. Selene picked up her sister and carried her to the bathroom to get clean up. The others went to their own room and stayed in there.  
  
Heero stayed with Selene and Serry. "Need help," he asked quietly. Selene looked and him and nodded. "Sure she did fall asleep," Selene said.  
  
He grabbed a towel and dried her face while Selene carried her. Selene put her on her bed and tuck her in. She kiss her forehead and went out the room  
  
with Heero. "She's adorable," Heero said. "Yeah she is, and she will either have to come with us or we get someone to baby-sit her when we go to school."   
  
Mrs. H won't mind I don't think," Heero said. "Yeah I did planned on taking her to school with us but there's no one to play with her," Selene said softly.  
  
"That's ok, just let Duo take care of that," Heero answer. She nodded. "Does that mean I get to come with you everyday if I be good," a tiny voice  
  
interrupt. Selene look at the voice and smile. "Yes Serry, would you like that. Going to school with us," Selene asked. Serry nodded her head. "Ok we  
  
decide it. She's going," Selene said picking up her sister. "Now Serry be a good girl and go to sleep ok," Selene asked. Serry nodded and ran back into  
  
her room. "I'm going to bed early," Selene said yawning. Heero nodded. "Goodnight," she said closing the door to her room.  
  
  
ok I'm ending there. The characters are kinda OOC. So please dont mind that please review the story 


End file.
